Ash and Misty's fututregood or bad?
by Joy-girl
Summary: OK, well this is yet another AAMRN. In a world where Ash thinks Misty is dead he goes on a journey and finds out more than he hoped for. It's got Action, Romace, all that good stuff!
1. Part 1

Ok, this is yet another lame attempt at an AAMRN

Ok, this is yet another lame attempt at an AAMRN. 

Maybe I should do one of those things that if I don't have 10 reviews at least I wont write the next chapter, do you think that'll make you people review?!?! 

*sigh*

Ash-20

? - 27 

Ash and Misty's future ~ good or bad?

Chapter 1~ Bad!

Ash sighed. It was times like these he missed Misty. She would keep him awake. His eyes flew in tears. It was his fault she was gone! How could he be so cruel? He did it! If he hadn't got he involved with him, she never would have been killed. His Lapras, (which he never gave up) was giving him and his Pikachu a ride to some unknown island that had finally been spotted on the map. Every time a plane went over the island, they never came back. Who knows what happened! Finally, a plane managed to make it over and tell them where it was. From the top it looked normal, but who knew what was there? Since they knew it was dangerous as far the research people knew, so they sent they're most experienced trainer – the pokemon master. Since Misty's disappearance. (Or death as most people say, Ash was too scared to admit it) he left Brock and said he didn't want to endanger any other peoples lives. He almost told Pikachu to leave too, but he knew Pikachu was too stubborn to leave, so he let it go. Ash was then on known as the loner. No one blamed him though, Everyone knew he loved Misty, but he never got to tell her and they also knew he blamed himself for her, 'disappearance'. 

SO Ash was off to this dangerous island. He'd been traveling for a long while and hadn't spotted a single piece of land. He yawned. "Hey Pikachu, can you watch and see if you spot anything?" The well-rested Pikachu nodded his small head. "Pi. ((Ok.))" Ash laid on Larpas' back and fell asleep.

"PIKA PI! PIKA! PIKA! PIKA PI PIKACHU! ((ASH! LAND! LAND! ASH WAKE UP!))" Ash, who was always a sound sleeper, didn't wake up, so of course Pikachu knew exactly what to do. "PIKACHUUUUUUU!!" 

"AGHHHHH! PIKACHU QUIT!"

"Pika! ((finally!))"

"I take it you spotted land."

"Cha! ((Duh!))" Ash sat up and rubbed his eyes. HE looked toward the land and his eyes widened. "WHIRLPOOL!" Pikachu gasped Ash was right!" Pikachu get in your poke'ball! Pikachu shook his head. Ash narrowed his eyes. "Fine, Come here." Ash held his arms out. Pikachu jumped in and Ash held onto Pikachu closely. He jumped in the water, knowing no matter what, there was no escaping the strong force of the whirlpool, he returned the scared Lapras. Ash took a deep breath and held on to Pikachu. Pikachu who was horrified held onto Ash's shirt for dear life. 

"Ugh." Ash slowly sat up rubbing his sore head. His sore head remembered what happened. "PIKACHU?" He called out. "Pikachu Pika Pi. ((Right here Ash.))" Came the muffled voice. "huh?" Ash got up and noticed Pikachu was under him. Ash sweat-dropped. "uhh, sorry Pikachu!" Pikachu was about to answer when a rubber bag came over his head. "PI!" He cried put in surprise. Ash, who had no clue what was going on, finally realized that some man were taking away his Pikachu. "Hey! Let go of him!" The man turned to Ash revealing the big red 'R' on his shirt. "A rocket!" Ash growled. Ash hated Rockets, ever since Misty was gone. It was their fault too, and they were going to pay.

*Flash back*

Ash groggily woke up. Where was he? Oh yea! The rockets, some new ones, not the simple Jessie and James. They captured him and Misty, Pikachu got away with Brock, MISTY! "MISTY?" Ash called. 

"She's not here." A voice called. 

Ash narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean she 'not here'?"

"Let me put it a simpler way. She was too much baggage." The man stepped out and grinned at Ash. Ash gasped what could he possibly mean? He wouldn't! "You didn't!"

"Oh, yes,"

"I don't believe you!" The man smirked. He walked up to the almost tear filled face of ash. He held out a small picture. It was torn, stained, but the picture was obvious. It was of Ash, Misty, Brock and Pikachu. It was also stained in Blood. Beside the picture of the three of them, The man held another picture of Misty's body. She had cuts and bruises all over. Ash noticed that he arm had a long line of blood. "NO!" Ash yelled turning his head away from the picture. The man smirked. "Oh yes Ash Ketchum, and if you ever wasn't to see your other friend, who I will hunt down by the way, to end up like your girlfriend, then I suggest you tell us were you stashed your Pikachu. Ash gulped. What was he to do. He was so upset he didn't comment about Misty being his girlfriend. Misty was dead and it was all his and the man's fault. Who, he later found out, was named, Givonni. (As we all knew that by now) 

*End flash back*

Of course, Ash had managed to escape, but without Misty, and any other proof she was dead or alive, all he had was the pictures. 

That is why he hated Team Rocket so much. He hated them with a passion, he was never going to let them get away with it either. 

Ash stood in front of the man and growled, his voice dangerously low. "Give me my Pikachu or else." The man just laughed and turned away. Ash was about to chase after him when the man turned around to reveal a gun. "Go away twerp!" The man yelled. _ I have nothing else to live for if I don't get my Pikachu, and I'm certainly not going to lose him to the likes of Team Rocket! _Ash was about to answer when Ash looked up and saw some powder came down on the rocket. The man's eyes grew drowsy. He dropped the gun, fell to the ground and slept. Pikachu who was now free, jumped out of the bag and ran to Ash who was facing a figure in a dark cloak. Ash got in a defensive position. He didn't know who to trust. A Vilplume followed the figure. The person seemed to study Ash for a while. "A-Ash?" A female voice asked shakily. Ash peered at the person asking. "Who wants to know?" The woman seemed to smile and she took off her cloak to reveal,….

OoO! Who is it? Wouldn't you like to know! Ha! Feel the wrath of cliffhangers! BWAAAA! (I'm OK!)

So if you want to know, REVIEW! (And no, it's not who you'd expect! 


	2. Part 2

IIIIII'm back

IIIIII'm back! Did you miss me? 

I decided to make you people wait and guess who the person would be. (he he he) 

This is for all you people who reviewed! 

BTW- Jessiebell? Defiantly not!

(Flash back)

"A-Ash?" A female voice asked shakily. Ash peered at the person asking. "Who wants to know?" The woman seemed to smile and she took off her cloak to reveal,….

(end flash back)

and now on with the story!

Ash and Misty's future – good or bad?

Part 2.

Jessie! (For all you people who are wondering were she got the Vileplume, just wait)

Ash gasped, he hadn't seen her in years! "J-Jessie?" Jessie seemed to smile. "Wow, I never thought I'd see you here."

"And I never thought I'd see you fight off a rocket!" Jessie frowned, "Well, times have changed. We all fight off rockets here." 

"Where is 'here' anyway?"

"Team Rocket island."

"Are you serious?! Is there anyway off here?"

"Yes I'm serious, and no, no matter how hard we've tried, there is no way off this island, the only way is to defeat the head master of all team rocket." Suddenly Jessie's eyes lit up. "I've got it!" Ash looked at her strangely. "Got what?"

"You're going to help us get off this island!"

"Whose us?" 

"Follow me twerp!"

"Hey!"

"Sorry! I just couldn't resist!" Ash followed Jessie to a path well hidden. After a half an hour of walking Jessie stopped in front of a wall. "So, um, were now?" Ash asked. "We're here!"

"Here? As in front of this wall with no door?" Jessie laughed, "You forget Ash, on this island we have to hide well." Ash remained silent and Jessie knocked on the wall. Then she whispered something. A small open in the wall opened up. It was small enough for them to crawl through. When they got through Jessie smiled at the man who let them in. The man returned the smile and swept the redhead off her feet and gave her a big kiss. "Jessie! You're late!" The man then turned to Ash and gasped. Ash had figured out by then who it was and laughed. "Wow James! I always thought you two would get together!"

"It's, It's the twerp!" Jessie smiled at her man and said. "Yes James, and he's going to help us get off this island since he's now one of us!" 

"How am I 'now one of you?'" 

"You're against Team Rocket right?"

"Yea,"

"So, your either with them or with us!"

"If you say so. By the way, since when did you get a Vileplume?"

"Well, we needed to get more pokemon here since these are top rockets who have the best pokemon. They're better than Butch and Cassidy!" Ash nodded acting like he understood. (Which he didn't) 

Jessie led Ash to a tall building. Her eyes seemed to light up with joy the closer they got to the building. She knocked on the door and told Ash to stay outside for a while. Jessie soon came back out and motioned Ash to come in. 

Once he was in he was greeted by men and women, all wearing cloaks. "Welcome Mr. Ketchum!" Ash shook the man's hand who had welcomed him. "Are you willing to help us in our war against the rockets?" 

"Yes sir." 

"Good. Just follow me." The man lead Ash into an office. There he saw another figure. The man spoke first, my name is John, I'm the leader if this whole army if you will. I'm basically the brains, and this," He said pointing to he figure, "Is M.W." Ash raised an eyebrow and nodded. M.W. didn't have the hood of her cloak down so he couldn't see its face. "For some odd reason, he felt very close to it. The man looked at Ash and continued. "M.W. is our expert in pokemon, she leads our troops out to battle."

"Sir,"

"Call me John."

"Uh, ok, John, who are all these people, and how did they get here?" The old man drew in a breath and looked at M.W. The figure nodded for him to continue. "Most of them were washed up like you, others, like Jessie and James, were former rocket members band to this island, and M.W. here is the only person ever to escape the Team rocket place-alive." Ash looked again at M.W. almost expecting it to talk. "But, what does Team Rocket want with normal people anyway?" Ash asked. For the first time, M.W. spoke. "They want them for slaves. They also keep them as punishments for people" Ash stared at M.W. for a moment. She sounded so familiar! He just couldn't place it! HE turned to John who started to speak. "Now Ash, I have a question for you, I hope you wont get offended, but I need to know, how do we know you hate Team Rocket like us?" Ash didn't even need to think about that one. "They took my best friend away from me. They *sniff* they even killed her." Ash's eyes suddenly burned with hatred. "I'll make them pay for what they did to me and Misty." M.W. seemed to shake for a moment. John seemed to wince. "Well, kid, I knew you were ok wen I first saw you. Now let me introduce to you the rest oh the gang. Ash was led outside once again were a group of people were. 'these." John said motioning to the group, "Are my leaders." He pointed down the line. "The first two you obviously know already, Jessie and James. The next two are Catrina and Josh." Catrina waved to Ash and grinned at him. She had short black hair that hung down to her neck. Josh smiled too. HE had brown hair and was pretty tall. John moved onto the next two people who were named Bethany and Percy. Bethany looked like a ditz, she acted like a ditz, and had the IQ of a ditz. Percy on the other hand looked disgusted by Bethany and tried his best to stay away from her. The last two were Andrew and Rebecca. Andrew had blond hair and looked very shy. Rebecca had red hair and looked very shy also. 

After they were done introducing themselves, John smiled at M.W. and Ash. "And you two are now partners." Ash just gaped at the man, but M.W. started to yell. "WHAT? HOW could you put me with him?! John, we are going to have a SERIOUS talk! I'm going to HURT YOU!" John laughed nervously and everyone else sweat-dropped. 

Soon after Ash was given a cloak. He then went to see what James was up too. "Hey James!" James smiled up and Ash. "Hi!" 

"I have a question."

"What?"

"What's M.W.'s problem?" James hesitated before answering. 

"She'd had a bad experience. The man she loves was taken away form her and thinks he's dead, but she still keeps on lovin' him."

"Wow, I wish that were, um," Ash stopped himself. He still hurt whenever he said _her_ name. He sighed and sat near James. "So how've you and Jessie been doing?" James grinned.

"Well, we're doing fine, in fact, we're great!"

"Really? How,…" Ash was interrupted by a little boy and girl running up to them calling, "Daddy! Daddy!" Ash looked confused for a moment. _I'm not a dad, am I? That must mean, Woa! _Ash looked at James. His face held a big wide toothy grin. " Hey kids! What have you been up to?" The boy spoke first.

"I caught a Ratta!" The boys stuck his tongue out at the girl. The girl smirked then said, "Oh yea, well I caught a Psyduck, just like mommy's best," James hurried up and covered the girls' mouth. "That's wonderful Matt and Jodie! Now go show you're new pokemon to mommy!" The happy kids forgot about their dad's strange behavior and scampered off to find their mom. 

Ash on the other hand didn't forget what James had done. "Jessie's friend had a Psyduck?" James nodded slowly. Ash suddenly burst out laughing. "What?"

"Does it actually listen?"

"Yea,…"

"Wow, that's more than Misty's did!" Ash stopped and cleared his throat. There was an uncomfortable silence for a while, then James spoke. "Well, we're going to go and beat some rocket butt soon, so you better go get ready." Ash slowly nodded and walked away wondering what had just happened.

Ok peoples! I'll be nice this time! But you had so better review! Um,.. Just so I don't forget next time, I'm going to write the ages now k?

Ash-20

M.W. –20

Jessie-27

James-27

Catrina-19

Josh-20

Bethany-19

Percy-19

Andrew-18

Rebecca-18

John-50

Matt-12

Jodie-11

Ok, For all of you seriously dense people out there, you should now M.W. Is Misty. (Misty Waterflower) I mean, how could I let her die? Ok, I', tired, it's 2:30 A.M. review and I'm going to bed.

'night!


	3. Part 3

Hello-again

Hello-again. This is yet another sad chapter to my story. (Quite sad story) (Sigh)

Ok, here it is!

Ash-20

M.W. –20

Jessie-27

James-27

Catrina-19

Josh-20

Bethany-19

Percy-19

Andrew-18

Rebecca-18

John-50

Matt-12

Jodie-11

Oh, like I said before, for all you dense people, M.W. is Misty Waterflower. (I was thinking of making it M.K. Misty Ketchum, oh well) 

Also, I just realized that for Matt and Jodie to be born, they'd have to be born before Ash and Team Rocket met each other. Sorry! I didn't want them to be too young, or else they couldn't catch pokemon, then if I passed like 13 years then everyone would be TOO old. So just use your imagination- or better yet, ignore it!

Ash and Misty's future - good or bad?

Part 3 ~ Good?

So Ash and the whole crew were off. They didn't get very far when the met a band of rockets. "Go away if you know what's good for you!" Percy growled. The rocket standing in front of him walked up to him and stood him in the face. "We have orders to beat you butt, so lets get this over with so you can get your sorry butts back were you belong!" 

"Ha! We'll see who goes crying home to their mama!" There were eight rockets and eight good guys. So the thing was even. The first battle was between Andrew and Troy:

"Prepare to be destroyed goody-goody!"

"I don't think so! One pokemon each!"

"You're on! Polywhirl, GO!"

"POLY! ((DIE!))"

"My turn, GO Dugtrio!"

"Dug! ((Ready!))"

"Ha! We got the advantage, Polywhirl, water gun!"

"WHIRL!"

"Get ready Dugtrio, you know what we've been training!"

"Trio!" Right before Polywhirl's water gun hit Dugtrio, it dug underground! "Good job, Use your most powerful dig!" Out of no where, Dugtrio popped right under Polywhirl and it flew up in the air and banged against the wall. "Polywhirl is out! Dugtrio is the winner!" Announced the same announcer that's announced all the other battles. (Just to let you know, I forget who mentioned it, but yes, it does sound a whole lot like Tracey!) 

The next battle was between Rebecca and Tracey. (Not Tracey form pokemon, just a girl named Tracey I made up.)

"Hey M.W.," Ash whispered to her on the side, "Do you think she can do it? She seems so quiet!" 

"Don't be so sure Ash, she may be quiet, but she's great at raising pokemon!" Misty whispered back. (I'm calling her misty unless someone calls her!)

"Are you ready Missy?"

"I'm ready."

"Alright then, I choose Marril!"

"I choose, Venusaur!"

"Marril, Hydro pump!"

"Venusaur, stay where you are!" Venusaur obey and Marril Hydro pumped it. When the water was clear, they all saw Venusaur standing tall. "WHAT? HOW'D YOU DO THAT?!" Tracey yelled. Rebecca smirked. Venusaur being a plant pokemon, just sucked up your water for its use. Now Wrap it and use leach seed!" Marril was seeded and there was nothing Tracey could do about it! Tracey cringed and recalled her energy-drained pokemon to it's poke'ball. "The winner goes to Venusaur and its trainer Rebecca!" Everyone (on the 'yah!' side) cheered. 

Next came Percy and Chad. 

"Try and beat my Ryhorn you scum!" Percy yelled as he threw out his poke'ball. 

"I will, go Sandslash!"

"SLASH!((YEA!))

"Ryhorn! ((yea right!))"

"Sandslash, dig!"

"Ryhorn, earthquake!" The ground shook and before Sandslash could make the dig, the quakes forced it to come back up. "Alright, if that's the way you want it, Sandslash, Fissure!"

"Ryhorn don't let it get you!" Ryhorn, unfortunately was a slow pokemon, so it got caught. Being the powerful attack that it was, Ryhorn fainted. "Ryhorn no!" Percy recalled his pokemon and started to pick a fight with Chad who gladly excepted. Everyone just sweat-dropped and ignored them. 

Next was Bethany vs. Ashley. Both ditz'. 

"Like, gooo Jigglypuff!"(Ashley says 'like')

"Oh Ashley! You're Jigllypuff is so cute! Almost as cute as mine! Go Jigglypuff!" 

"Jig! ((your cute!))"

"Jig! ((You too!))"

"Like Jiggy, use your sing!"

"Dido Jiggy!" Both Jigglypuff's used their sing attacks. Everyone was falling asleep. The two soon lulled themselves to sleep. Once the trainers woke up, they recalled their sleeping pokemon and called it a draw. "They do this all the time!" Misty whispered to Ash, "They always chose Jigglypuff and they always put each other to sleep." Ash giggled at the thought of Jigglypuff. What had happened to his old Jigglypuff that followed them around everywhere?

Next, Jessie vs. Cassidy! (yes, the same Cassidy!)

"Alright I'll show you whose boss around here Jessie, go Hypno!"

"Ha we'll see, go Arbok!"

"Arrbok! ((Ready!))

"Hypno. ((here.))"

"Arbok, poison sting!"

"Hypno, Hypnosis!" The two attacks hit each other, Arbok, after having many battles with Hypno, didn't have to worry about the hypnotic pokemon. He was immune to it by now. Hypno, on the other hand was poisoned and weakening fast! "Alright Arbok, finish it off with acid!" Hypno had fainted. Cassidy mumbled something about her good for nothing pokemon and slumped in her group. 

James vs. Butch.

"Go Weezing!"

"Raticate!"

"Weez? ((huh?))

"Raticate!((Ready to battle!))

"Raticate, Super fang,"

"Weezing smoke screen!" Raticate's Super fang missed. "Try again Raticate!"

"Weezing tackle!" They made contact and Weezing was the first one out. Raticate son fainted afterwards. 

Ash. Vs. Larry.

"Pikachu!"

"Pika! ((Die scumbags!))"

"Go Bellosm!"

"Bell! ((Ready for anything!))"

"Pikachu thunderbolt!"

"Bellosom, vinewhip!" Misty watched from the sidelines and shook her head. She smiled. Larry was stupid. Ash's Pikachu could take Bellosm out anytime. 

Misty was right. As soon as Pikachu's volts hit Bellosm's vines, it traveled through Bellosm and the chard pokemon fainted. Ash smiled resisting the urge to jump up and down.

Leader Misty vs. leader Tim.

"Ha! You'll never beat me M.W.! Go Dratini!"

"We'll see! Go Golduck!" Ash gasped. Golduck didn't stand a chance against Dratini, did it? 

"Dratini, thunder!" 

"Golduck, dodge and use psybeam!" Golduck dodged, but was still hit by some of it. Ash gasped. Golduck looked just fine! Golduck hit Dratini dead on with its Psybeam and was knocked out. Misty smirked at him and hugged her Golduck. "Good job!" 

"Gold! ((Thanks!))"Golduck looked around and saw a new face in the victors. A face he remembered. Ash Ketchum! "DUCK! ((ASH!))" Ash, who didn't understand him looked at Golduck strangely. Pikachu on the other hand heard perfectly well whom Golduck recognized. "Pi-Pika? Pika Pika? ((Psy-Psyduck? Misty's Psyduck?))" 

"Gold! ((None other!))" Misty could've slapped Golduck right then and there. She whispered something furiously in his ear and stalked off. Golduck motioned for Pikachu to come over. 

(Poke-talk on)

"Hey Pikachu!"

"Golduck, was that Misty?"

"Yep!"

"You mean she alive?!?!"

"Yep!"

"But why didn't she tell us?"

"She wanted to see what would happen. Besides, she told me she'd tell him at the right time. Please don't tell him! I'd be in so much trouble!"

"Alright."

"Thanks Pikachu!" Pikachu smiled at Golduck. He raced to find Misty and when he got their Misty got the shock of her life! (literally!) Pikachu had thunderbolted her and hugged her at the same time. 

When they got back from camp, Everyone decided to go there own separate ways in search for the rocket head quarters. 

What'll happen next?

Ok,… that was,… sad! *sigh* sorry you have to suffer through this. Please review! Even if it's something I already know! (Like how bad it is)


	4. Part 4

I be back

I be back. Did you miss me? Probably not, but hey! 

Ok, if you want to know the ages, get off your lazy butt and go back to the last chapter. 

…

Now! On with the story!

Ash and Misty's Future - good or bad?

Chapter – 4 

The eight leaders of the um, against rocket group, went their separate ways in search of the rocket building. What they didn't know was that rockets were following them.

Rebecca and Andrew:

"So, nice weather huh?" _Nice Andrew, real nice! You might as well just say, 'oh my, you look wonderful today!' _Andrew waited for a response. When he got none. He turned around to face Rebecca, but all he saw was the path that they'd been walking on. "Rebecca? Where are you? This isn't funny!" Out of no where, a bag came over his head. "HEY! Rebecca, this isn't funny! Now get this off me right now!" Instead of Rebecca's voice he heard a man's voice 

"Was Rebecca her name? She can't come right now." Andrew tried to scream, but something hard hit his head and his world went black.

Percy and Bethany:

"So Percy, I was thinking I should dye my hair black, but that girl Mimi from Digimon, her hair looked adorable in pink! Don't you agree?" Before Percy could answer Bethany continued. "But of course, not many people like Pink, and I don't think it will look good with my eyes or my clothes. And,"

"AGH! I CAN"T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Percy yelled running ahead into the forest. "Hey wait Percy! I haven't told you about my shoes!" she yelled running after him. 

Bethany had been running about five minutes when she decided to stop for a rest. "Gee, Percy, I never knew you could run so fast. Why'd you have to go and make me sweat? Percy? Come on Percy! This isn't funny anymore!" Bethany looked around and saw Percy tied to a tree with a gag in his mouth. "Now Percy, how'd you get like that? Now come here."

"Mmph mmm MUPHM MUM!" 

"Percy talk normal. Take that gag out of your mouth and talk to me you idiot!" Percy rolled his eyes. "Oh fine Percy you lazy bum, I'll just have to take it off for you." Percy violently shook his head before she could come a step closer. "Yes I am Percy! I'm not going to stand out here all day!" Bethany was one step away from Percy when the ground opened up and Bethany fell in. "OWWW! AGH! MY SKIRT IS RUINED!" Two rockets popped out of the bushes. "Well, what do you know, Jessie and James' holes to work!" 

"That was too east!" The other rocket said. They knocked the struggling Percy out and the whining Bethany out and carried them off.

Jessie and James:

"I can't wait till we get back to base Jessie, I'm so hungry!" James whined. "Stop complaining James, we should be heading back soon. I don't see a trace of civilization anywhere." Jessie and James kept going for a while before James spotted a bag a fruit. "Food Jessie! Come on!" James ran as fast as he could. HE didn't seem to be going anywhere. HE looked behind him. Jessie was holding his cloak! "Jessie!" he whined. "I want to eat!" 

"Doesn't that old food in the bag trick remind you of anything?"

"No."

"*Sigh* you're hopeless James."

"Hey!"

"But you're my helpless guy!" She kissed him on his forehead and they walked a little farther. Every few steps they saw more a more food. Soon James couldn't contain himself. He ran to the food and caught Jessie off guard. "JAMES COME BACK HERE!" James didn't listen and ran up to the food. Before he could get to it, he fell into a whole. "Jessie?" HE called out, "I remember now!" Silence.

"Jessie?" James crawled to the edge and tried to look over. "Jessie a little help here! I know you're mad at me, but don't leave me here!" He whined. Suddenly a figure was thrown in the hole next to him. "Jessie?" Jessie didn't respond. James moved closer to his wife and noticed a large cut on her head. "JESSIE!" James did his best to get her up. He stood up. He eyes glowed with anger. He pulled out a poke'ball and threw it. Out came Victorybell. "AGHHH! ((What?))" 

"Victorybell," James growled. "Get up there, and if you see anyone, beat them to a pulp." Victorybell hopped out of the hole fast. It had never seen its master so mad. It figured that it has something to do with the figure lying motionless on the ground by its master. Victorybell looked around. It didn't see anything. "AGHHHHHHH! ((I don't see anything!))" It put its vines down and pulled Jessie and James out. James gently picked up Jessie and stood up. HE eyes still glowing an angry red. Let's go Victorybell. "AGHHHH?" ((Go where?))"

"Go find the rocket place." James and his pokemon were walking when Victorybell heard something behind them. "AGHHHHHHHHHHHHH! ((Something's following us!))" James turned around angrily. "'Show yourself!" Two rockets flew up out of the bush. They landed in front of James and smirked. "What happened to your girlfriend there boy?" James, Filled with rage gently put Jessie on the ground and motioned for Victorybell to watch Jessie. James ran to the men and punched one hard in the stomach and the other hard in the face. They both staggered back; they both went at James. James did his best to fight them off. All he had to was look at Jessie and he found a new strength to pull through. Never the less, Two rockets against James was too much. James was finally knocked out, but not without giving the other two many bruises, cuts and a bloody nose. Victorybell tried to attack the men, but they returned it with the James' poke'ball. The only two left to get where Ash and M.W., but their leader wanted to deal with them himself. The rockets had heard rumors about M.W.'s real name, but only a few special rockets knew her name. But she was the most feared person other than Givonni himself. 

Ash and Misty:

Ash and Misty had been walking in silence for a while. Ash noticed that Pikachu and Misty were talking together a lot lately. Usually Pikachu wasn't fond of strangers. _Strange,_ Ash thought. "Ash," Misty started slowly. Ash looked at her. "Tell me about you friend, Misty." Ash's face turned sad for a moment. "She, she was my best friend. She was really sweet. But she was also a brat." It took all of Misty's strength not to hit him over the head with her mallet. "But that was only when she fought with me. I never wanted to fight. She more than likely hated me, But I enjoyed her company. She was a wonderful mother too. She had a Togepi." He smiled. "It was so cute! She took very good care of him." Ash and Misty were silent for a while, and then Ash spoke again. "The worst part was that she died without me being able to tell her, to tell her that, I, Loved her M.W. I really did, and those rockets took her away from me!" Even though Ash couldn't see it, Misty's eyes were brimming with tears. HE loved her! _Oh Ash, if only I could tell you, if only you knew the truth. If only- no! Enough of these 'if only'! I'm going to tell him! _Misty looked at Pikachu and took a deep breath. Pikachu smiled at her and encouraged her to go on. "Ash, there's something you should know, I," 

Misty was interrupted by someone who threw something at her. She narrowly missed it. She looked up and saw three rockets coming toward her. She then noticed that more rockets where coming towards her and Ash. They were surrounded! "Givonni." She growled. "Well, M.W., you seem so happy to see me, I wish I could say the same. And look, you choose your company well!" He stared at Ash for a while then smirked. "Ash ketchum." Ash couldn't contain himself anymore. This was the man that killed Misty! HE ran up to Givonni and punched him in the face followed by a thunderbolt from Pikachu. Givonni was surprised for a moment then he started to laugh. He scared Ash. "What's so funny." Givonni looked at Misty who was shaking her head at Givonni. Her eyes pleading to him not to tell Ash her secret. Although she knew it was useless. "Mr. Ketchum, did you ever see any other evidence that Miss. Waterflower was dead?" Ash didn't say a word and his face remained expressionless. "Givonni stop!" Misty said quietly. If Ash was going to find out it would be by her. Givonni grinned and motioned for the rockets to take Misty. "Wait Givonni," She said. Givonni motioned for them to stop. He looked at Misty with interest. "If you let Ash and Pikachu go, I'll go willingly." Givonni thought a moment. Misty began to grow frantic, What did Givonni want? Suddenly she had it. "Givonni, I challenge you to a pokemon battle! ME vs. you! If I win you let all of us go, if you win, you get me." Givonni smirked. "Fine, but say your good-byes now. You wont be seeing him again." He motioned for his men to take Misty. An idea came to his head. "Men, take off her cloak." Misty bulged her eyes out at Givonni. "Do you want to have the battle or not, _Misty_?" Luckily he mouthed the last word to her. She cringed as the men ripped her cloak. Ash stared. She looked just like Misty! 

Misty's long red hair was tied back in a ponytail. (A normal one) Her hair reached down to just above her waist. She had a blue tank top on with spaghetti straps and that showed her belly. She also had blue Jeans on. She had the same colored eyes, aqua-green. 

Ash just stared. Could it be? Misty gulped she couldn't look at Ash. "Take them away." The rockets grinned evilly and knocked them both out. They but Pikachu in a rubber bag and they where off. 

" Throw Ash into the dungeon with the rest of them and assemble my strongest pokemon. Tomorrow is our biggest battle."

So,… how bad is it? Actually, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. Please tell me what you think! Or you'll never se the battle. (I know it sounds so interesting doesn't it?) *Sigh* just humor me will you?


	5. Part 5

Ok, This should be the last chapter

Ok, This should be the last chapter. (I hope) Just to let you know, Bethany reminds me of my friend at school. I'm going to be nice and not say her name. 

No ages has been changed so like I said before, if you want to know them, get off your lazy butt and go to the 2nd and 3rd chapter.

On with the story!

Ash and Misty's future ~ good or bad?

Part 5 ~ The battle

Ash groggily woke up. How long had he been asleep? He opened his eyes to see a pair of green eyes watching him. "Ugh, were am I? What happened James?"

"You were unconscious when they brought you here. Where's Mi-um, M.W.?"

"I dunno-I remember! She challenged Givonni to a battle!"

"Wow, I hope we get to see it."

"What happened to the rest of you?" 

"My outfit's ruined!" Bethany whined.

Andrew looked up form what he was doing and explained. "We were just walking and some rockets captured us." 

"And my outfit got ruined!"

"For us, I was hungry so I ate and fell in a hole. They hit Jessie on the head, and she hasn't woken up since." James gestured towards Jessie who was lying on James' lap. 

"My NEW outfit was RUINED!"

"And genius over here," Percy said glaring over at Bethany who was whining, "got caught in a hole!"

"Well, that's because you wouldn't untie yourself from a tree!" Bethany retorted still having a pouty face, "And you never told em there was a hole there! Besides, you ran off!"

"Because you wouldn't shut-up about your outfit!"

"That's right! MY OUTFIT IS RUINED!" Everyone sweat-dropped. It took James, Andrew, AND Rebecca to hold Percy back form messing up Bethany's outfit even more. 

Four hours later they were still sitting in the cell. Ash walked over to James to have yet another talk. "How's she doing?" Ash asked. James looked up at him sadly. "She hasn't woken up yet."

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll wake up, just in time to see M.W. beat Givonni's butt!" James smiled. "Thanks Ash."

"Hey James?"

"Yea?"

"Tell me the truth, what is M.W.'s real name?"

"Uh, well," Before James could answer, the door of the cell squeaked open and Butch and Cassidy popped their heads in. Alright kiddies, you all get the privilege of seeing Givonni beat your precious leader to bits!" 

"Well see who's going to get a beating." Ash mumbled. James snickered still carrying Jessie. 

Butch and Cassidy led the group to seats inside a stadium where the battle was obviously going to be held. Then they heard an announcer start. (That yet again sounded a lot like Tracey)

"_Welcome to the ultimate battle between good and evil! Between, happiness and grimness! Between dark and light!! Between-"_

"OK!"

"STOP!"

"WE GOT THE IDEA!" The crowd yelled. 

"_*Ahem,* Anyway! This is an all out battle Between the Team Rocket leader, Givonni!" _The crowd on Givonni's side cheers. _"And between the leader of the um, against Rocket people, M.W.!" _Everyone on Misty's side cheered. _"This is a six on six battle. This battle decides who will leave this arena alive or the champion! And heeeeere they are!"_

Misty and Givonni came out of either side of the arena. "Good luck _M.W._" Givonni sneered. 

"I wont be the one needed the luck!"

"We'll see! GO, Persian!"

"Meow Meow! ((Get ready to be defeated!))

All eyes were on Misty to see who she would choose. "Go, Starmie!"

"Ha! ((Ready!))"

"Persian, no mercy! Fury swipes!"

"Dodge Starmie and use Hydro pump!"

The fury swipes hit Starmie dead on and Starmie had barely enough energy to so Hydro pump. The Hydro pump, did hit Persian leaving both Starmie and Persian ready to faint on the next attack. "Persian! THUNDER!" 

"No!" Starmie was hit and was out.

"_Persian's Thunder attack did the trick and M.W.'s Starmie is out! But it looks as though a next attack will faint Persian. Who will M.W. choose?"_

"Polywrath go!" 

"POLLY! ((Get ready to faint!))

"Persian thunder!"

"Pollywrath, hurry before it gets to you, use mega punch!"

"POOOOLY!" 

__

"And the Mega Punch did the trick! But Polywrath is out of luck because of Persian's thunder! Now both need to choose a pokemon! Givonni is on his fifth and M.W. on her fourth. M.W. had better beware!"

"Machamp, go."

"MAAAA! ((Ready to die?))"

"Go Vaporian!"

"Vap! ((Ready!))"

"Vaporian, ice beam!" The ice beam hit Machamp, but did little damage. "Machamp, Seismic toss!" 

"Vaporian look out!" Vaporian was hit the ground hard! It barely got out. _"M.W. only has one attack left before Vaporian faints, what will it be?"_

"Vaporian, use your Hyper Beam!" The hyper Beam hit Machamp. It damage was down to half point. "Good job Vaporian, return!"

"Go, Vileplume!"

"Vileplume! ((Hiya!))

"Vilplume, sleep powder!"

"VILE!" Little powder specks washed over the big fighting pokemon and put it to sleep. Givonni grumbled as he returned his pokemon. "Go Nidoqueen!" 

"NIDO! ((ROAR!))

"All right Vilplume, be careful, use your petal dance!"

"VilePLUME!" Petal stared to dance around Nidoqueen and suddenly hit her. "Don't let it get to you Nidoqueen! Use Thunder!" Vilplume was out. 

__

"And there goes Vilplume! Givonni still has four more pokemon to use while M.W. has only two more. But as we all know, M.W. saves the best for last."

"Golduck, go!"

"Gold! ((Woho!))

"Golduck, Psybeam!" 

__

"And Nidoqueen is outa' here!"

"Go Electabuzz!"

"(how the heck are you supposed to say what he says?!)BUZZ! ((HERE!))"

"Electabuzz. Thunder!"

"Golduck, reflect!" The thunder attack hit Golduck's reflect and didn't to any damage. "Good job Golduck, now Finnish it off with Physic then a Psybeam!"

"GolDUCK!" 

It was obvious as soon as the first attack hit Electabuzz that it was going to be out. Givonni had already chosen his next victim- uh, I mean pokemon. "Hypno!"

"Hypno. ((Yes?))"

"Alright Golduck, do this fast, Psybeam!"

"GolDUCK!"

"Hurry Hypno, Hypnosis!"

When the attacks hit, there was a cloud of dust. Everyone watched to see who would be the victor.

__

"It's a tie! Hypno was out fast by Golduck's high-leveled Psybeam and Golduck was out like a light with Hypno's Hypnosis! This is going to be one close match! This next battle will be the determining battle of all. What pokemon will they choose?"

Givonni smirked. Misty didn't have a chance with his next pokemon. No one had been able to defeat it and no one ever will. 

"MewTwo, it's your turn!" MewTwo came out of no where and levitated. Everyone gasped. 

__

"Oh no!" Ash thought, "_Misty, wait Misty? Its M.W., isn't it?"_

But to everyone's surprise, Misty smirked and said, "Prepare to meet your match!" 

At that moment, in James' arms, Jessie began to stir! "Beat it Misty!" She cheered weakly. "Jessie?" James asked looking down at her with a worried expression. "Are you ok?" 

"I-I think I'm ok." James smiled and sat Jessie up so she could see the battle. 

"What pokemon could you possibly have that could beat me?" MewTwo asked. Misty smirked-so did Jessie. She knew exactly what pokemon Misty had in mind. 

"Go Togepi!"

"Toge Toge! Togepriiiiiii!!! ((Alright! Let's kick some MewTwo butt!))"

"WHAT?! That little shrimp couldn't stand a chance against me!" MewTwo roared. 

Pikachu jumped for joy seeing it's pal back. 

Ash's smile grew even wider as he realized, it was misty. She was alive! And if he knew his Misty, She was going to win.

"Alright Togpei, let's show you what we've got, Togepi, use your Shadowball!" A dark ball formed in Togepi's small hands, and with the force of an Onix and Charizard combined, he threw it at Mewtwo, which hit dead on. MewTwo was at half power already!

"MewTwo, don't let it beat you! Use your Physic!" Givonni yelled. 

"Togepi, Teleport out of the way and show Mewtwo ultimate metrome!"

Togepi teleported out of MewTwo's attack and showed up behind it. "Togepriiii! Toge Togepriiiiiiiiiiiii! ((You're a very bad pokemon, prepare to be fainted!))" 

Out of Togepi's little hands came an attack we know as Surf mixed in with an Electric ball. MewTwo was a goner.

"YAHHHHHH!" Everyone cheered. 

"WHAT?!" Givonni roared. He snarled. "Misty Waterflower! You'll pay!" Givonni ran towards Misty inteanding to beat her up, but instead in ran into Togepi who had an evil glint in it's eyes. Togepi glowed an eerie blue for a minute then disappeared along with Givonni only to reappear a few seconds later. "Togpei!" Misty laughed. "What'd you do with Givonni?" 

"Togepi Togeprii. ((He's where he belongs.))"

Ash and everyone else ran up to Misty and hugged her. She had won! Togepi teleported all the other rockets to a jail. The Jenny's there didn't quite know what to do with the situation. 

"Hey, Misty?"

'Yea Ash?"

"I'm glad your ok."

"Thanks Ash,"

"And you know what else?"

"Hm?"

"I really meant what I said to you before."

"Oh Ash,"

'Even the brat part-OW!" Misty glared at him while Ash held a bump on his head cause by Misty's mallet. 

A few hours later they were off. Andrew and Rebecca went in one direction while Jessie, James, Ash, and Misty went home. Everyone was happy. (except the Rockets of course)

Except,…

"Bethany STOP FOLLOWING ME!"

"But Percy! Don't you want to hear about my new outfit I'm wearing?"

"AGHHHHHHHHH!"

*Meanwhile somewhere in the desert* 

"AGH! I'll get Misty back *pant* if it's the last *pant* thing I *pant* do! Mwa MWHAAAAA!" Givonni laughed evilly to no one in particular. 

The end!

So, how'd you all like it? It really wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. (surprisingly) I decoded to leave one of those annoying endings were they leave you hanging and you never fund out if that person lives or if he gets his revenge. (Unless I feel like writing a sequel) Which I doubt. But anyway, hope you liked it peoples!


End file.
